Twisted Love
by LufiaLillystorm
Summary: Full Story: Fuu has missed Ferio since she left Cephiro, can she get over him, or will lonelyness consume her? Visitors for Ciphero offer a promise of maybe a chance to see him again, or can she? (UPDATED CHPT 4) please R/R
1. Run Fuu!

Chapter 1: Run Fuu!  
  
Where can I find you?  
  
Why aren't you there…  
  
I am waiting,  
  
Cherry blossoms falling,  
  
Cascading,  
  
Around me.  
  
Each one holding,  
  
A wish for your return,  
  
Each one landing,  
  
Silent with my prayer.  
  
Pink waterfall of flowers.  
  
Hands on soft bark,  
  
Pushing,  
  
Wanting to break through.  
  
Break through to you.  
  
Ferio, I miss you.  
  
Ferio, I want…  
  
  
  
Fuu was unable to finish the last line. The bus came to a screeching halt. Fuu was launched forward into the seat ahead of her. Her glasses flew away from her as chaos erupted on the bus. She scrambled to grab the poem she had written but it flew out the window as people scrambling for the emergency exits on the bus shoved her. Fuu quickly bent down and grabbed her glasses and looked around trying to gather her wits.  
  
Her eyes revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Why is everyone so scared? Fuu grabbed her backpack off the floor and followed everyone out of the bus. She struggled to get an answer from people but no one would answer her.  
  
"What is wrong? Did we hit something?" Her questions were ignored as people attempted to push past her. She was pushed out onto the street. All around people were running away from something that was in front of the bus. She could see their horror-strewn faces and watched their fingers raise and point before they ran. She looked but could see nothing.  
  
Fuu quickly joined the running crowd. Deciding it was probably best if she stayed away from any sort of trouble. Perhaps a building was on fire. It would do little good for her to stand around then. She would only be in the way. Why would people be afraid of a building on fire? None of this makes any sense.  
  
1 Fuu  
  
Fuu stopped. She looked around. No one was paying any attention to her. They were all running away from what ever it was that they were so scared of.  
  
"Hello?" She called out, "hello? Does someone know me?" Fuu called out as she moved back toward the bus. She was sure she heard it coming from there. She looked around but most of the people had left. "Hello?" She buttoned up her jacket as she felt a cold breeze blow over her.  
  
A loud thud caused the bus to be flung aside. Fuu took a staggered step back. The hulking giant, twisted and perverted was a crime against any other nature's beauty. Its gnarled skin was green and had black warts growing all over the surface. Its face was beaten and bloody, but the beast didn't seem to care. From the way it looked the bus must have hit it square in the face. The creature's unnatural eyes locked on Fuu and started moving toward her.  
  
Fuu jumped back and started to scream. Something held her. She couldn't move. She looked down to see a green goop working its way up her leg. The sticky disgusting filth burned and stung. She yelped. The creature was getting closer. Fuu think! She said to herself as she struggled to gain control of her wits. She had survived more then this in Rayearth. But she had magic and weapons then. She had nothing now. Nothing except a backpack. That's it.  
  
Fuu quickly pulled of her backpack and smacked it against her legs. She struggled after every hit trying to break the bond that held her to the ground. The liquid rose higher ignoring her attempts to escape. Fuu looked desperately up at the creature that was almost upon her.  
  
How could this be happening, she had left this life behind when she left Rayearth. She left it all behind. She swung her bag at the ooze's base breaking it enough for her to stagger back. The corrosive liquid was still on her legs burning but she could move at least. She staggered away from the creature. Her stagger turned to a run once the liquid began to fall away.  
  
The creature jumped and landed a few paces behind her. It reached to grab hold of her. She quickly dove to the ground just missing the creature's hand. She could hear the deep breathing and grunts of the creature. She rolled and looked up at the beast. "What is it you want!?" She called, hoping to for some kind of peace to be made; maybe this was all a mistake. The creature didn't seem to understand.  
  
2 Fuu  
  
That voice again. She grasped her head. It was so loud. Where was it coming from? The creature didn't wait for her to be able to defend herself. It threw down its hand at her. Fuu rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the creature's monstrous hand.  
  
Fuu could do nothing. She was as good as dead. Lying on her back in the middle of the street with a giant monster after her, those were not good odds. She struggled to think of a way to get away. The burns on her legs were screaming in pain. She didn't know if she could run again now even if she was able to get back up. The creature glared down at her as she struggled with indecision.  
  
3 No where to run, Fuu 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor  
  
Fuu cried out as she looked around for anything to help her. There was nothing. The creature reached down at her. Her legs hurt so much. She couldn't do anything. She recoiled from the creature. Slowly she brought herself into a fetal position and twitched with nervous expectation.  
  
Nothing happened. Her eyes held tight shut she felt nothing. She also couldn't hear anything. She just realized all she could hear was a buzzing. A loud buzzing. She opened her eyes. The monster still sat over her, looking down at her. Its massive hand stopped a few inches away from her. As if frozen it stared at her. Its ugly face showed no emotion. Fuu didn't need any other sort of sign. She quickly rolled over and made her attempt to stand.  
  
She failed. Her legs gave out. She had managed to make a staggering few steps from the creature. She felt something inside her, pulsating inside her. A warm serenity that she had not felt in some time. She grabbed hold of her legs.  
  
"Winds of Healing!" She called as a green mist warmed her legs fixing her wounds. She watched the burns disappear. How could this be? She was not on Cephiro. She didn't have time to think about it. The monster had regained its composure and was moving toward her. Fuu sprinted away. With no burns to mark her legs and hold her, she was able to run at quickening speed.  
  
Two blocks down she turned into an alley, hopefully rid of the monstrous pursuer. She struggled to breath. Falling into a ball on the ground she rested.  
  
"Big one, right Fuu?" Said a voice from near her. A familiar voice.  
  
Fuu looked up and saw a younger boy standing in front of her. "Mister Ascot, what are you doing here?" Fuu panted in-between breaths.  
  
"I am here after that Sarthac, of course," he replied. "Isn't he great? He is SO strong, I couldn't believe it. He made his way all the way here from Cephiro, no problem. I can't wait!"  
  
Fuu looked at Ascot in disbelief. "But, how could it get here? I thought there was no way; I thought the way was sealed behind us. How did you get here? None of this makes any sense." Fuu straightened up feeling a bit better now.  
  
"Well of course there is a way, there is always a way," Ascot looked around and smiled. "He is coming! I can't wait to meet him!" Ascot ran out of the alley and to the street. Fuu was left with many unanswered questions. She struggled to organize her thoughts, but the pounding of the beasts' footsteps caused her to become frightful of where the creature may be. It was too close for her comfort. The way it looked at her.  
  
Fuu shivered. She couldn't even think about that right now. She could hear Ascot's voice. I hope he takes that thing away. Fuu thought to herself as she headed down the other end of the alley. If he doesn't, I am sure the police will take care of it.  
  
Fuu, where are you hiding?  
  
Fuu froze at the end of the alley. She stood stone still afraid to move a muscle for fear of being seen by whatever was speaking to her.  
  
Fuu, do not hide. I will find you. You will not hide for long!  
  
Fuu cried out as she darted her gaze around looking for the source of the messages. They were not as strong as before. It must be coming from the beast. "Oh no!" Fuu said aloud as she ran down the streets. "It must be after me. Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi may be in danger as well. I must warn them!"  
  
Fuu ran till she reached her apartment building. She skipped the elevator and ran up the 3 flights of stairs. Struggling with the key she unlocked the door and bolted inside. Finding Hikaru and Umi's number on the table she ran to the phone.  
  
No answer at either number. Fuu left a frantic message on each of their answer machines and sighed as she leaned back in the chair. None of this made any sense. I hope that Ascot stops that creature before it harms anyone. 


	3. Fuu Find Ferio!

Chapter 3: Fuu Find Ferio!  
  
Fuu twisted the cloth in her hands as she sat by the phone. She had hardly moved since she had gotten home. She waited by the phone hopping that Hikaru and Umi would call. She needed to know they were alright. Her stomach turned each time she thought about what could have happened to them. She put down the cloth and reached over and turned on the TV. A newsflash was on.  
  
…but we have yet to be able to stop the creature. This is a reminder to everyone, stay inside your homes till the police are able to stop the creature. They seemed to have cornered the creature in the Blue Heart District, but have yet to find a way to stop it. We have more idea…  
  
Fuu turned off the power. Reaching up she grabbed her coat and made her way to the door. It wasn't until she reached the hallway that she realized she had no idea where she was going or what she was doing. Her arms sunk to her sides as she remembered, she isn't a magic knight any longer. She turned to head back into her apartment. The police will catch the creature. Everything will be fine, she told herself.  
  
FUU!  
  
Fuu stifled a cry as she heard the voice. It was in so much pain, so desperate. She ran down the hallway and down the stairs. She had to get to the Blue Heart District. She knew right were it was. Judging by the pictures on the TV the creature was at the school. It was only a few blocks away. She could make it.  
  
Fuu's footsteps pounded and echoed through the empty streets. No cars were on the roads, and no people could be seen. As she moved closer and closer to where the creature was she felt something. It was the power she felt before, the connection to Cephiro. Her face trapped in a puzzled look as she felt the power grow inside her. How could this be? She thought, Windum is sleeping. And this is earth, not Cephiro  
  
Fuu rounded the corner that lead to the school only to be stopped by a road block. Two officers stood guarding the way. One noticed her and quickly came over to her.  
  
"Miss this is no place to be right now. You need to get off the streets and get home." The officer ushered her away from the road block and back the way she came.  
  
Fuu could do nothing. There was nothing she could say that would make him change his mind. She could spout some nonsense about Cephiro and her connection to it. She could even tell him what the creature was. The officer wouldn't listen. If Hikaru was here, she would know what to do.  
  
"If you see anyone on the street on your way, please tell them to get into their homes. This is no place to be," he said. Fuu almost believed him. Something was pulling her back toward her apartment and the safety of its walls. Where she could sit and wait for Hikaru and Umi to call. Almost.  
  
"Put me down! What do you think you, put me down, down, down!" Ascots voice rang out. Fuu looked over to see an officer carrying Ascot away from the school. They were still a good hundred feet away from the roadblock. Ascot was causing such a fuss the officer was having trouble holding him. They were headed this way, but very slowly.  
  
"I hate this planet. You don't have any fun," with that Ascot shot his hand up hitting the officer right in the face. The officer staggered back a bit and nearly dropped Ascot.  
  
Fuu thought quickly and threw herself toward the road block away from the officers. "That is my brother, please let me go get him. He will listen to me. It is why I came here," she spouted, trying to sound tearful. The officers looked at her and nodded.  
  
"But be quick please. The monster is close to here," Fuu didn't give them time to finish before she was over the road block and on her way to Ascot. The officer saw her coming and waved.  
  
"You here to help with him? He wont listen that there is a monster on the other side of the building," the officer said as he struggled with Ascot.  
  
"I truly am sorry. He is my younger brother. Ascot we have to go," Fuu said as she looked at Ascot. She tried to show Ascot that she had other intentions beyond leaving. He didn't seem to grasp that.  
  
"Fuu, he is right over there. They are shooting him and hurting him. I can't go they are going to kill him," he stopped struggling and moved away from the officer and toward Fuu.  
  
"That's better now, and of course we are going to try to kill it. That creature has already caused too much damage. Now get back to your home," the officer turned and headed toward the back of the school.  
  
A group of people had come to the baracade distracting the officers. Fuu quickly grabbed hold of Ascot and ran into the school her face shown concern. Ascot struggled slightly but then went willing as they closed in on the school. Fuu opened the door and went down the familiar hallways. She stopped in a classroom and let go of Ascot.  
  
"Thanks Fuu, these people don't know what they are doing."  
  
"Mister Ascot, why do I hear someone calling my name? Why can I feel Windum? What is going on?" Fuu sighed slightly as she shifted waiting for Ascots answer.  
  
"I don't know what you hear Fuu. But maybe if you hear your name then it is Windum. If you feel Windum's power then maybe he is awake. I dunno. There was a lot of problems with Cephiro when the Sarthac broke through to here."  
  
"What do you mean trouble? Is Princess Emeraude alright?" Fuu watched as Ascot walked over toward the window trying to look out for something.  
  
"Princess Emeraude? Princess Emeraude is dead, remember? You would think you would remember that, gosh. Princess Raninal is the new princess."  
  
How could she have forgotten. Fuu bit her lower lip. "Ascot, is that thing after me? I can hear it calling, I can hear it thinking." Fuu lost the ability to focus her eyes as she tried to keep talking, "I can hear it crying." 


	4. Why Not Love?

Hiya Sushigirl07 I am glad you like my story so far ( hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as does everyone else. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4: Why not love?  
  
Ascot looked up at Fuu, "what are you talking about? You can't hear the Sarthac, it is just a dumb grunt. It can't talk."  
  
Fuu slowly lowered herself to the ground. "I can hear it, I know I can. It wants me to go to it. It wants me to be near it. Why Ascot, tell me why!"  
  
Ascot didn't reply he just stared at Fuu. He took a reassuring step toward her. Fuu looked at the ground. She played with her skirt twiddling her fingers in the cloth.  
  
"It could have hurt me. It could have killed me, but it stopped. Why did it do that Ascot?" her voice was just above a whisper.  
  
Ascot remained silent.  
  
"You aren't Ascot are you?" Fuu stood up. "Ascot is in Cephiro, and has given up capturing creatures. He stopped before we left back for Earth. You really had me fooled." Fuu made her way toward the door.  
  
Ascot looked startled. He quickly grabbed hold of Fuu's clothing stopping her from going. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"  
  
Fuu turned a pushed Ascots hand away from her. "You have been keeping me from getting close to the creature all along. That power I thought was Windum was not. It couldn't be. You put all the thoughts that this creature was awful in my head. You were there in the alley to give me just enough lies to keep me away. What are you hiding, who are you?"  
  
Ascot took a step back. "I don't know what you mean Fuu, I am Ascot." He gave her a puzzled look. "Maybe you should go back to your apartment, this is no place for you. You are acting all weird."  
  
Fuu felt an urge to go back to her apartment. It would be so nice. "Stop it!" she threw her hands out and pushed Ascot away. "I won't listen to you, I wont!"  
  
"That is the problem, you never listen. You are just a girl, you can't do anything here. You left your powers back on Cephiro, what do you hope to accomplish by coming here?"  
  
Fuu glared down at Ascot, "who are you?"  
  
Ascot smiled and slowly changed into a policeman. He looked so similar to the one she saw at the barricade. "I am whoever I need to be. Now why don't you go home, this is no place for you. We can take care of things."  
  
Fuu glared at the creature, "I don't know who is the scarier monster." Fuu didn't give the thing long enough to retort, she bolted out the door. This was her high school; she knew that she could loose him. She darted down the hallway, pounding down the corridors. The sounds of the gunshots were getting louder. Gunshots? Oh no!  
  
Fuu threw open the doors to the outside. There stood the hulking beast. All around policemen had nets and large guns.  
  
"Stop! You're hurting him," Fuu called as she ran toward the creature. A policewoman stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing her? Quickly someone get this girl out of her before she gets hurt." Two men moved toward Fuu.  
  
"No, you can't." Fuu struggled and bolted past the woman running directly at the creature. "You can't hurt him anymore!"  
  
The police took a step back as she hurled herself in front of it. The creature grabbed hold of Fuu in his massive hands. "Stop your fire, you may hit the girl."  
  
Yes she thought, as she struggled to breath. They stopped firing. His hands squeezed her so tightly. She struggled to move. The creature glared at her, its ugly eyes staring at her, wondering, perhaps how to kill her.  
  
"Ferio, I know it is you. I just know it." Fuu gasped as she struggled for a breath. The creature seemed angered and goop began to leek from its body. The goop quickly leaked out spraying the officers.  
  
"Stop it Ferio, you are hurting them. Please you have to stop it." Fuu struggled against his grasp. "Ferio stop, please." The go stopped spraying, the officers backed away. The ones that were burned were being helped away by the others that were unharmed. Fuu looked up to see the cherry blossom tree nearby. That tree that held Makona, and helped them. "Ferio why are you like this? What is going on, please talk to me."  
  
The creature did not respond, it dropped her. Fuu fell to the ground. She struggled to get up quickly but found her hands stuck in goop. A puddle of goop was around the creatures' feet. She was stuck in it and couldn't move.  
  
"Ferio? You think that creature is Ferio? Oh goodness you are nuts." A policeman said walking up to her. "Ferio is dead, and has been dead for two months, after an accident. Your Ferio is dead, don't you know that?"  
  
Fuu struggled to get away, so she would not have to hear what the policeman was saying.  
  
"You lie! I know that he is alive, I know it." Fuu looked up at the creature. It seemed to be distracted by the cherry tree. Something was stealing its attention. A piece of paper blew away from the tree, and toward Fuu. She could see it dancing in the breeze. The creature struggled to seize it but was too slow. The policeman left Fuu's side and jumped up trying to grab the paper. It was just out of his grasp, dancing away from his fingertips.  
  
Without cause or warning the paper dropped and landed beside Fuu. She quickly looked over, it was her poem. It was the poem she had written for Ferio, left unfinished. The policemen quickly snatched the poem away from her. His feet hovering him above the goop.  
  
"Can't help you now Miss, you should have realized this was a place you shouldn't be. It is awful how the creature is going to kill you isn't it? Maybe you should have listened!" The hulking beast raised its foot above Fuu. She didn't flinch.  
  
"Ferio would never hurt me. I know it. He loves me." The creature kept its foot wavering in the air for a moment. Fuu smiled, and called out:  
  
"Where can I find you?  
  
Why aren't you there…  
  
I am waiting,  
  
Cherry blossoms falling,  
  
Cascading,  
  
Around me.  
  
Each one holding,  
  
A wish for your return,  
  
Each one landing,  
  
Silent with my prayer.  
  
Pink waterfall of flowers.  
  
Hands on soft bark,  
  
Pushing,  
  
Wanting to break through.  
  
Break through to you.  
  
Ferio, I miss you.  
  
Ferio, I want you." Fuu paused as she started to cry. "Ferio, I love you!" Silence ebbed out away from Fuu. The policemen stepped away. The creature put down his foot, and Fuu could have sworn he smiled; however a beast like that would smile.  
  
"Well, wager won. Have your way Ferio." The policemen melted away, his image fading into the background. The goop around Fuu slowly dissolved allowing her to stand. She triumphantly stood smiling at the creature. Slowly, the façade melted away turning into cherry blossoms as the bits fell to the earth. The hulking ugliness dripping away, absorbed into the earth. From the inside Ferio stepped out. His clothes in rags, his body slightly bloody.  
  
"Fuu, I knew you…" he fell sideways. Fuu rushed and caught hold of him. His eyes tearful as he stared up at her. "I need some rest, thank you Fuu." Fuu was lost for words. Her chest felt so full, more so then it ever did with Windum or anyone else, this was a purer power.  
  
The policemen rushed in to help, not knowing what was going on. They were both surrounded with blankets and helped to leave the scène. Fuu never let go of Ferio, hardly able to see through her own tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Such an odd turn of events. The creature seems to have been completely obliterated, but no one is certain how it came about. While many speculate that this is some sort of Government stunt, there can be no certainty. While we are not certain…  
  
Fuu clicked off the power to the television and went to sit beside Ferio. She snuggled against him as he placed his arm around her.  
  
"So you see," he started in again, "I couldn't cross over to your world without help. But the only person that would help me, was Setirio. I had heard of him, and the high, and odd costs that he asked for any use of his powers. So I traveled looking for him not knowing what to expect. He found me one day, I was nearly out of food, and was giving up hope of finding him. He asked me why I quested for him. When I told him it was because of love, he asked me if it was real. I, of course, told him it was real, and true. He said he would get me to Earth, but he would have to test my love. I am sorry if I hurt you Fuu. I just had to see you again, to be with you."  
  
Fuu could barely hear his words as she had her eyes closed, her head resting on his chest. "Lets not talk about it, lets just rest. I just want to rest." She rubbed a hand along his face caringly. "I have had enough talk of Cephiro for today." They sat quietly for a moment. Fuu's message machine clicked on. Umi's voice rang out through the apartment.  
  
"FUU! AHHH I am going to be attacked by a monster? What have you done that got me into this? Oh you better be all right. Where are you? I don't wanna be attacked by a monster, OH NO! This is just great, just when I got my tan finished, this has to come up. I was having such a great day. FUU! Where are you?!"  
  
Fuu's eyes shot open.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Please tell me what you think, I hope you liked it, have a super duper day. R/R please. 


End file.
